peelfandomcom-20200213-history
11 November 1986
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1986-11-11 ; Comments * Peel mentions Janice Long played the last track from Pop Will Eat Itself on her programme, which was a different song from his show. * Peel mentions that he received 173 LP's, 91 (12") singles and 179 (7") singles, while he was away in Hong Kong and Japan. * Peel is happy that he's now on the mailing list of a Greek record shop in Haringey, London. Sessions *Passmore Sisters #2. Recorded: 1986-10-05. *Tender Lugers #1. Recorded: 1986-09-16. Broadcast: 29 September 1986 Tracklisting *Pop Will Eat Itself: Oh Grebo, I Think I Love You (7" - Poppiecock) Chapter 22 *Nick Cave & The Bad Seeds: Jack's Shadow (LP - Your Funeral... My Trial) Mute *Fania All Stars: Congo Bongo (v/a cassette - The Latin Kick) New Musical Express *Passmore Sisters: Strong For Europe (session) *'Various Artists': Master Mix Medley By World Champion (v/a LP - Ultimate Trax) Champion *Tender Lugers: Teenage Cream (session) *Junior Murvin: Jah Took Six Days (LP - Apartheid) Greensleeves *Twang: Sharp (7") Ron Johnson *Wee Willie Harris: Love Bug Crawl (LP - Goes Ape!) Ace *Passmore Sisters: Sally Why? (session) *Velvet Elvis: Ambition (LP - What In The World) Hit A Note *Velvet Elvis: Nowhere (LP - What In The World) Hit A Note (Peel plays a short sample of the track after reading a music press that the song uses a riff from Peter Gunn by Duane Eddy) *Tender Lugers: Enjoy Yourself (session) *Augustus Pablo: Unity Dub (LP - Africa Must Be Free... By 1983) Greensleeves :(JP: 'Ten out of ten for music, but nought out of ten for prophecy') *Jades Of Fort Worth: Little Girl (v/a cassette - We Have Come For Your Children) New Musical Express *Crime + The City Solution: Right Man, Wrong Man (LP - Room Of Lights) Mute *Passmore Sisters: Goodbye Billy Wild (session) *Giannis Koufalitakis (Γιάννης Κουφαλιτάκης): Η Πρέφα Θέλει Υπομονή (LP - Στον Ύπνο Μου Μην Έρχεσαι) Margophone *Shamen: Young Till Yesterday (12") Moksha *Junk Schizo: Black And Red (7" - Pity To The Ignorant) Doom :(Peel invites listeners to vote in the Festive Fifty, but advises them to wait for the end of the month, as there will be more new tracks that he will play.) *Tender Lugers: A Little Protection (session) *Three Wise Men: Urban Hell (BBC Mix) (7") Rhythm King *Gang Of Four: I Found The Essence Rare (12" - The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit *Nick Cave & The Bad Seeds: Long Time Man (LP - Your Funeral ... My Trial) Mute *Passmore Sisters: Hit The Ground (session) *Stump: Tupperware Stripper (LP - Quirk Out) Stuff *Teen Queens: Just Goofed (LP - Rock Everybody) Ace *Tender Lugers: Johnny / Joanne (session) *Timbuk 3: Hairstyles And Attitudes (LP - Greetings From Timbuk 3) I.R.S. *Cultural Thugs: Christians To The Lions (v/a LP - Funky Alternatives Volume 1) Concrete Productions File ;Name *020A-B1483XXXXXXX-0100A0.mp3 ;Length *1:57:44 ;Other *Recordings at the British Library ;Available *Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B1483/1) Category:1986 Category:Peel shows Category:British Library